


随便一写

by Encore_chaud



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encore_chaud/pseuds/Encore_chaud
Summary: 车存档
Relationships: 南以颜喻, 张颜齐/周震南





	随便一写

🚗

周震南踩着高跟靴，披着大斗篷，配饰精致，在寒风里对一路的相机微笑打招呼俯身钻进了车里。他敛去笑容，沉默着一路回到宿舍。  
没有和任何人打招呼，他走进自己的房间，直直躺倒在床上，闭上眼等待。  
果然，门打开又合上，脚步声靠近，一双手轻轻抚上周震南的头发，紧接着取下他的项链，顺着身体的弧度来到小腿，开始慢悠悠帮他脱鞋。周震南始终不曾睁眼，没有说话。那双手等不及一般从周震南衣服的下摆伸了进去，周震南感受到比体温更烫的触碰，突然笑出声，  
“张颜齐，你连冻着我都不敢。”

周震南光裸着的躯体会让他想起蚌肉，颤颤巍巍，滑腻柔软，里面会有宝藏等着人来发掘。张颜齐想在他的身体里塞满珍珠，再一颗颗吸出来。张颜齐对周震南永远有数不清的幻想。  
现在周震南正在努力取出自己身体里的避孕套，他用两根细白的手指在后穴抠挖着，带出一点精液，那是张颜齐的，再深一点就是装满张颜齐精液的避孕套，是昨晚张颜齐要塞进去的，湿漉漉的橡胶套子被红嫩的肉一点一点吞进去，现在又在张颜齐的眼皮下面一点点被扯出来，混着周震南一天分泌出来的肠液。张颜齐控制不住地双手掐住周震南的大腿根，奶油一样的软肉从指缝里溢出来，张颜齐耐心地等着身前跪着的小孩终于扯出了避孕套，然后直接凑了上去吻住了周震南还在翕动的后穴，  
“啊！”周震南惊叫一声，他刚刚高潮了一次现在勉强撑住自己跪着的上半身，张颜齐突然的袭击让他双腿一软，几乎要趴在床上了。还好，张颜齐很快放过了他的后穴，周震南还没松一口气，张颜齐又一口咬住了他腿间的嫩肉，开始有滋有味地吮吸，“唔，太过了...” 周震南极为敏感的部位被肆意玩弄着，他身前的性器又精神了起来。张颜齐一把架起他的双腿放在肩上，周震南下半身被拉起，自己趴在床上又看不见，他羞耻地快熟透了，“张颜齐！你快放开我！” 张颜齐恨不得死在小孩的身上，丰腴这个词诡异地适合周震南，他软嘟嘟的小屁股，果冻般的大腿根，柔软的小腹和胸部，每一处都值得被含在嘴里。张颜齐痴迷地舔弄周震南的后穴，双手揉捏着他的皮肉，“嗯...轻点儿...”周震南被快感折磨得眼眶都红了，全身透着热气，他的欲望不断升腾着，又化成更大的欲望折磨着他。  
张颜齐放过了他的后穴，从臀尖儿又亲到周震南的蝴蝶骨，“红红的，”他一边吮吻一边嘟囔着“好可爱”，周震南好不容易被放了下来，湿得像水里捞出来一样，他有气无力地开口 “能不红吗，快被你弄死了。” 张颜齐安慰地吻他的头发，然后直接捅了进去。  
周震南一噎，差点没被顶得往前爬。身后被扩张得很好，没有疼痛，有的只是巨大的快感。张颜齐掐着周震南的腰用力地挺动下半身，每一次都大开大合，撞得周震南往前一冲，再把他扯回来抵在他的性器上毫不留情地磨。周震南被快感折磨疯了，他被捅得连叫的声音都断断续续，一声尖细一声低柔，眼泪扑簌簌落，爽到浑身发麻。张颜齐只喘息着不说话，时不时凑到周震南耳边叼住白胖的耳垂嚼，下身动得一下比一下狠。  
周震南高潮两次了，张颜齐还能把他圈在怀里从下往上顶，没发泄一次。“张颜齐，你怎么还不射...”周震南有气无力地问，只气自己不能咬他一口泄愤，张颜齐捏捏他红肿的乳头，“你求我，你求我我就射给你。”周震南连翻白眼的力气都没有，勉强抬手掐了掐张颜齐的手臂，张颜齐只觉得心里满满当当，按住周震南的腰，下身越发用力，一下快过一下，周震南的敏感点被这么一刺激，没忍住爽到再次高潮，张颜齐感受到他的紧缩，果断在他体内也了射出来。  
该吃夜宵了吧。周震南被他抱在怀里，懒洋洋地想一会儿吃什么。张颜齐估摸着时机已到，诚恳开口 “对不起，下次不会了。” 周震南嗤笑一声一点没意外，“行啊，张颜齐，每次做过了头就会这招，你知不知道我今天一点都没敢乱动，就怕...”周震南感觉自己脸又要红，及时闭嘴，“下次再这样你晚上别进我房间！”   
张颜齐嘿嘿一笑，抱紧怀里的人，下次还敢。


End file.
